Threatened to lose you
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: What happens when you are threatened to lose the one you love? Would I confess? Would I be content with the way things will change? Would I be forced to move on? These are what Sasuke will be asking himself when he is threatened to lose..the one he loves
1. Chapter 1:Mission in the Depths of Death

**MISSION SASUSAKU!!**

**Hi this is my first fanfiction, I welcome constructive critisism (sp?) BUT DON'T GET CRAZY WITH IT! Hope you enjoy it!! OR ELSE!! ))**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. To Sasuke's surprise Sakura wasn't all over him trying to ask him out. "Naruto BETTER hurry up! I would expect this from Kakashi-sensai, but not Naruto!" Sakura sighed. Not to long afterwards a blonde head appeared. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. When Naruto got close he sighed. "Man where is Kakashi-sensai? He better not have gotten us a lame mission like always." Sakura crossed her arms. Kakashi then appeared. "Okay guys." He started. "I was gonna have you guys serve the Hokage today, but we have been told otherwise." Naruto's eyes got wide and sparkled with interest, and even Sasuke changed his posture to listen. "I was told we were to get an important scroll for the Fifth, but we are going through the Forest Depths of Death. Do you think that you guys can handle?" Naruto's eyes glowed. "Finally we get some real action!" Naruto exclaimed. "I know I can handle it, but can Sakura?" Sasuke remarked, glaring at Sakura. "You bet I can! Just you watch!" Sakura said enthusiastically. (Sp?) "Well then, let's go already." Kakashi said. One of the Fifth's Anbu appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Fifth wishes for you to stay for assistance, while the others go. Hokage-sama has arranged a map for the others to follow, and she has pinpointed the dangerous places to stay out of, and the safe places to follow the route. Without a leader, this may be a possibility that it may take two days to get there, as well as to come back. So she took the time to calculate each of your ability's and she estimated the best time to rest and where. Ok, that is all." Kakashi and the Anbu again dissapeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the map.

Sasuke grabbed it, opening it slowly and examined it closely. He raised an eyebrow. Naruto walked over and examined it for a quick second. "Granny Tsunade was either really drunk, or really sane while doing this, because the estimates are precise!" They all started off pouncing through the trees. Sakura was surprisingly in front of them by a good...three trees at the least. That was all to weird for Sasuke. Sakura hadn't complained about the mission, she hadn't asked him out, she didn't cry, and now she was ahead of him _and_ Naruto. Sasuke had secretly had a small crush on Sakura, but of course like all guys...he didn't want to seem whipped, or perhaps in Sasuke's words: "Show a weakness." (A/N: T.T) But seeing the "new" Sakura made him realize what a strong kunoichi she turned out to be. Sakura turned her head facing the two behind her. "What? Can't keep up?" She remarked sarcastically. Both, Sasuke and Naruto sped up, but to both of their surprises; Sakura was faster.

_Sasuke's thoughts How could this be? She is faster than I? Sasuke's thoughts _Sakura stopped. Naruto stopped just in time on a branch nearby. Sasuke...on the other hand, was to busy thinking and bumped into Sakura and fell into her arms. (A/N: Awww!! 3 ') Sakura blushing, managed to say; "Nice fall Sasuke-kun" Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off. "Nice catch." He replied. Sakura took the map out and turned around, speaking to herself trying to figure out what to do next. _Sasuke's thoughts What? Why am I suddenly feeling more attracted to her? Sasuke's thoughts _(A/N: Sorry for the OOCness.) _Sasuke's thoughts Uchiha men have no such feelings! Well, of course I am the only man in the Uchiha men. Sasuke's thoughts_ (A/N: Isn't _someone_ full of themselves? T.T)

Sasuke watched Sakura try to figure out where they were, and what to do. Sasuke couldn't possibly help but to blush for a split second. _Naruto's thoughts Ooh..I think the teme has a crush on Sakura-chan, this should be interesting... devlish grin Gosh what was I thinking about? I'm hungry... Naruto's thoughts _Sakura turned around nearly an inch away from skin contact with Sasuke. She cleared her throat, trying to keep down the blush arising to her cheeks. "According to this map here, we are going to have to rest one block from here. _Sakura's thoughts Why is Sasuke-kun staring at me with such intensity? I think he just blushed! What am I kidding? He doesn't like me Sakura's thoughts_ Sakura tried not to look sad giggled. She then jumped two trees. Sasuke following close behind. (A/N: Ooo-lah-lah! XD) Naruto then followed them.

When they finally got to the resting point, the three team mates settled on the ground and decided to eat what Sakura had brought. She made a special bento box for each of them. Sakura's had sesame chicken atop of fried rice, grilled green beans as a side and vanilla bean ice-cream with a cherry on top. Naruto's had as the main dish chow mein, with roasted sausage sauted with red chili. As a side he had fried chicken, and for dessert: a piece of toffee cake. (A/N: My mouth is drooling right now...I bet your's is to huh? Sorry, I was told to be very descriptive in my writing. ) And as for Sasuke, teriyaki chicken atop of soy sauce covered rice. With a side of honey-glazed salmon, and a chocolate piece of cake for dessert. She also brung along a container of green tea. They all ate in delight, but little did they know, someone was watching, and watching closely. Very...very...closely.

* * *

**Cliffy!! Yay! Lol, but yeah if I get enough reviews telling me to continue then I will. Just to let you guys know, the next chapter is called: Sakura, the hurt kunoichi. I have to thank my cousin first of all because without her I wouldn't have been able to do this. No, I mean, literally. I had to use her word program. XD**

** - Sierra (Narufan101) **


	2. Chapter 2:Sakura, the hurt kunoichi

**Alright! Here is Chapter 2: Sakura, the hurt kunoichi! Thanks to cherryblossom429 for being my first reviewer and urging me to continue! :) Once again, I welcome constructive critisism (sp?) BUT- don't get crazy. Well, enjoy! (Sorry for the OOCness)**

* * *

**Recap: Pretty much where we left off, the three were heading off to sleep, after eating that is. And someone was watching them...**

* * *

The Next Day

When Sakura awoke Naruto was already up training on the ground. (A/N: Yes, they did sleep in the trees, and NO none of them slept together...well...as far as I know) Sakura sat up and streched, while looking over at where Sasuke was sleeping. They didn't have to start going to retrieve the scroll for another hour so she let him sleep. She jumped over to Sasuke's tree. She knelt down beside the Uchiha. Sasuke had an innocent look on his face while sleeping, something she had never seen from Sasuke. Well, of course he wasn't of the "innocent' type exactly. Sakura smiled and fixed a piece of hair that seemed to be out of place. "Sasuke-kun" she whispered. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled from below. "Is that you? Are you awake?" She jumped down next to the blonde haired boy. "Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked throwing a kunai at a target.

Sakura nodded smiling, the usual optimistic smile everyone knew. Unfortunaly, that smile didn't come as often as it used to. It was now rare to see Sakura smile that beautiful smile of hers. She looked up and saw Sasuke's arm. He was stretching. The raven-haired boy jumped down joining his team. "Ok, well we have got 50 minutes before we are to go, according to the map. We could either train for a while or get ahead of time and go." Sakura announced to the two boys in front of her. "Train!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unicen. They threw kunai at targets, tried defeating eachother in mini battles, and even tried out talking eachother. But of course I am talking about Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura, on the other hand, set her self a side and trained by herself. She had been training almost non-stop, trying to prove herself. Not to others, but to herself. Sakura needed her own self-approval before any one elses. She wouldn't be able to handle another mission being the under dog. :_Sakura's thoughts: It's my time to shine now, I'm rising up, to become more than just an under dog, I want to be more. :Sakura's thoughts:_

Once Sakura called time she walked over to where the boys were now resting. They seemed to have worked up a sweat. She looked at them both wondering why she couldn't be like them, why...she couldn't be...strong. The hero for once. She held back tears thinking of how much dead weight she must be and sterned her voice up. "No time for resting time to get this mission over with." :_Sasuke's thoughts: She seems determined, but for what? This is a mission, we are getting a scroll, what is there to strive about? She looks troubled. Why am I paying attention to every little thing she does? You need to get a hold of yourself. :Sasuke's thoughts: _

Without even waiting for a reply Sakura started jumping through trees like they were nothing. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind a couple three trees or so. _:Strangers thoughts: Why hello, Sakura. You seem like an easy target. :Strangers thoughts: _

After the retrieval (sp?) of the scroll

* * *

Finally, after a long journey to a tower in the middle of nowhere it seemed, they had the scroll. They were now heading back to Konoha. This time Sakura was behind the two. _:Narutos thoughts: Gosh, first she's in front of us by trees, she smiles, and then all of a sudden she is in the back of us...women and their mood swings. It's weird enough that Sasuke is trying to make the moves on Sakura! :Narutos thoughts: :Sasukes thoughts: Sakura...Sakura..Sakura...that's all I can think of lately! Ok this is getting on my nerves. :Sasukes thoughts: _

_Sakura Flashback (When she was 7) _

_"I no, why is she even training to become a ninja? She has no talent."The students were outside and again Sakura was sitting by herself trying to ignore the whispers and glares around her. "It's bad enough she thinks she's gonna get her heart broken by Sasuke. Why does she even try? Sasuke is not interested in her at ALL!" Sakura then let it loose, the waterfall. The waterfall of tears she always tried to hold back, but never did she prevail with that task. 'Why? Why do they hate me?' 'I'm no good, at ANYTHING. I'm a weakling, dead meat, the under dog, all that. I'm...I'm..what do you call it.' "She's so...useless" 'Useless, thats what I am useless.' _

Never did she like that word. Useless, who knew a trait that described one so well, hurt so much? Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Sasuke, noticing this, stopped also. Naruto being...well...Naruto noticed at the wrong time and knocked right into a tree. "I hate gravity, and friction." He said rubbing his head. "I feel another chakra source." Naruto stood up, now looking serious. "Well, well, well. You aren't as stupid as I thought you were." Came a raspy voice out of no where. "Come out you coward!" Naruto yelled trying to track where the voice was coming from. "And I thought you would be an easy target, you weakling." Sakura was pissed now. She didn't show it, but yeah she was crying on the inside. "Don't listen to him Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "Come out already" Sasuke yelled. "Oh but it's not you guys I want. I want the girl." Sakura held back a gasp. _:Sakuras thoughts: What could this freak want with me? :Sakuras thoughts: _

"Come on Sakura-_chan _let's show these two goons, just how weak you are. I am sure it won't be hard for you." "You coward!" Naruto growled. Sasuke just stood there looking angry, he seemed to be growing angrier when the villain would insult Sakura. Out of nowhere a kunai came. Sakura dodged but was too late. The kunai striked the edge of her shoulder. She held onto it before grabbing her own kunai. Then shuriken were flying everywhere, Sakura was hit. But she turned into a log. Then reappeared to throw kunais with tags on them ready to explode at the target it hit. The kunai reached it's destination, and a men fell from the trees. But the enemy used subsitution jutsu. "You didn't think you would get rid of me that easy now did you?" Naruto grabbed his kunai and was in his fighting stance. "If any of you interfere I shall kill you all, along with this brat."The hoarse voice said. "Naruto! Sasuke! I got this! Stay back!" "But Sakura?" Naruto said taking a step forward. Sasuke stopped him with his arm in front of him. "Hey what's the big de-" "She can do this" Sasuke said interupting Naruto's rant. He backed up and nodded.

_:Sasukes thoughts: You can do this Sakura :Sasukes thoughts: _Sakura readied herself for an intense battle. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Not no-" Sakura turned around to find the enemy. She was paralyzed with fear. The enemy wore a mask so the identity was still unknown. He dug a kunai into Sakura's stomach, while she fell to the floor. Sasuke gasped, while Naruto screamed her name. "SAKURA!" "Stay back." She managed to say inbetween coughing up blood. _:Sasukes thoughts: Sakura! No! Please, be okay. :Sasukes thoughts: _The villain kicked Sakura's body that lay on the cold hard ground, so that her face was facing him. "Useless." He turned to Sasuke and Naruto who looked enraged. "Well, I have to go now. Nice playing with you." He dissapeared and the two boys rushed to the kunoichi. Sakura was now clutching her stomach and coughing up blood. She was also crying, crying hard. She tried standing up but couldn't stand straight. "Useless." Were her last words before passing out.

* * *

**Yes, this is supposed to be a SasuSaku story, and yes, it will end up that way. But I just wanted a little Sakura moment. I am just trying to let Sasuke unravel (sp?) those feelings slowly. He just needs to be threatned with the threat of loosing her. No one gives her credit, she happens to be my favorite character. I know, I am no good at fighting scenes. Well, reveiw please! **

**Next chapter: Sasuke's confessions! Sakura's death?**


	3. Chapter 3:Sasuke's confessions!

**Okay, here is the third chapter: Sasuke's Confessions! Sakura's Death? Yes there will be a possibility of MAJOR OOCness. Sorry, but we all know Sasuke would never do what I am about to write about. Not unless, I owned Naruto...which...again is never gonna happen. :'( Anyways, thanks again to cherryblossom429! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura was laying on the hospital bed, still unconcious, looking pale as ever. Sasuke, was right next to her bed watching her and watching the machine counting her heartbeats, making sure she was alive. "Sakura, please, wake up." Naruto stood to the side critisizing himself. _:Narutos thoughts: Why? Why was I so stupid to listen to that jerk?! I should have jumped in anyways! Gosh, I feel for Sakura though, she must feel so weak, compared to us that is. Truth is I envy her sometimes. Poor Sasuke, first his family, and if Sakura...you know, leaves...it'll be his first love, gone like that. :Narutos thoughts: :Sasukes thoughts: Sakura...wake up. Wake up. I'm so stupid! Why did I let her fight? Why do I have to like her. Wait?! I don't...I love her. Why did it have to take me so long to realize it? :Sasuke's thoughts: _

The beeps counting Sakura's heartbeats were slowing down the tension rised with every pause. Tsunade walked in. As soon as she saw Sakura her eyes grew wide. She struggled to find the words to say next. Tsunade was about to ask what happened, but she figured, by the look of it, she would like the silence better. Earlier, Tsunade announed to Naruto and Sasuke that Sakura's injuries were to much to heal, even for her own healing abilities. Tsunade walked out, not able to bear the sight. Sasuke and Naruto just shook their heads. Naruto looked over to Sasuke who was now quivering, Sasuke was crying. Yes, you heard it right, Sasuke Uchiha was crying. What would you do if you lost your loved one? Naruto couldn't bear it anymore, apparently neither could Sasuke, so Naruto started crying.

"Why would she risk herself like that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke wiped his eyes. He turned around, clueless as to what to say. A smirk rised on his face as he turned back to Sakura. "What I wouldn't do to hear you say Sasuke-kun once again." The beeps stopped, and Sasuke's eyes grew wide. As did Naruto's. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. Tsunade rushed in. "What ha-" The silence told her everything.

She bowed before leaving the room. "Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke continued to yell. He sat down holding his head, choking on his tears. He didn't care that Naruto could see, Sakura was gone. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It'll be okay." he said softly. Sasuke turned around swinging at Naruto. "OKAY?! OKAY?! THIS IS ANYTHING _BUT_ OKAY!." He sat back down. "I loved her Naruto." "I know Sasuke, I know."

_Sasuke's Flashback_

_"It'll be okay Sasuke!" Sakura said with her usual cheery tone. "Whatever." Sasuke replied _

_"Hey Sasuke? Wanna hang out?" Sasuke snorted. "Ha! Yeah right, I've got better things to do." _

_"You are such a fangirl, maybe if you started training instead of asking me out, maybe you'd be more exeptional." _

_'I was so cruel to her. Why didn't I realize how much I loved her? Scratch that, I realized, but why didn't I let myself exept the fact that I did? I had my family, and I lost them. I have my first love, and I lose her. And to think I was so rude to her, she must have died having a bad impression of me. I feel like such an idiot. I wish I could hear her say my name one more time' _

_End Sasukes Flashback_

Miraculously, Sakura started coughing heavily, and the beeps continued. How it happened...who knows. Sasuke stood up, holding his breath and Naruto jumped right next to him. Her coughing continued, until she opened her eyes. She batted her eyebrows a few times to improve her eyesight. There she saw the two hovering over her, with smiles on both of their faces. "S-Sasuke-kun." Sasuke exhaled before giving her the biggest hug. He didn't want to let her go, neither did Sakura want him to, but she couldn't breathe. "S-S-Sasuke, I can't breathe!" He quickly let go, out of fear of suffocating her and having to lose her again. "Sorry" he said. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled, giving her an easy hug.

Tsunade walked in, and the first thing she saw, was none other than the pink-haired kunoichi herself. Her eyes grew big, before mentally shaking herself. She awkwardly pointed towards Sakura. "B-but I thought you, a-and the beeping it st-, and then the cryi-, and then the yelling, and the SAKURA!, okay, I need a moment." She said before inhaling and exhaling. She was at a lost for words. Finally after thinking her words over very carefully she said: "Nice to have you back Sakura."

Tsunade exited the room. "Sakura you were so brave! But then again, you almost got killed. So never do that again ok? Gosh you had me worri-." Sasuke cleared his throat, interrupting Naruto. Sasuke turned to Naruto cocking his head in the direction of the door, signaling he wanted a moment alone with Sakura. "Oh, fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Naruto left mumbling to himself. Sakura tried to laugh but all she could do was cough.

"Sakura...I-I'm so glad you're alive." Sakura was shocked, never would she think that Sasuke would say such a thing. "Sasuke." Sakura said. She may have been shocked, but nonetheless, she was touched. "Sasuke, I just want to say-." Sakura kept coughing between every few words. "It's okay you don't have to talk. Let me do say this before I have any more surprises. I-I...

* * *

**Cliffy! But I think we all know what he was going to say. Anyways, this was Chapter 3 of my 4 Chapter story. But don't worry, I will be writing yet another story, but this time...it will be a GaaSaku one. So I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! **

**Next chapter: A sudden change in heart**

**-Sierra (Narufan101)**


	4. Chapter 4:A sudden change in heart

**Alright, well here is the last chapter. :'( But don't worry I will be making more stories. I'll make this the most interesting, and best chapter of this story. Ok, here it is: Chapter 4: A sudden change in heart. **

"I..I-" "SAKURA!!" Naruto came barging in. Both Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto, clearly irritated. "Am I interupting something?" Naruto joked. "YES!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unicen. They, however were in no joking matter. The door opened revealing Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Kakashi, and even the Sand Siblings were there. "Great." Sakura muttered under her breath. Everyone gathered around Sakura's bed with gifts.

"Here you go Sakura." Hinata handed Sakura a basket with gifts from each team mate of her team. In it was a stuffed dog, clearly from Kiba, chocolates, from Hinata and a Get Well Card from Shino. She thanked them properly and set it aside. Next stepped up Shikamaru and he handed the basket from their team. In that one was a mirror. Sakura looked at Ino confused. "You are so gonna need that Forehead Girl." Ino teased. Sakura put it back in the basket, trying to refrain from throwing at the blondie. She rumaged around and saw more chocolates, this time cherry filled ones. On the box it stated it was from both Chouji and Shikamaru.

Rock Lee rushed to Sakura's bed with a basket, before Sakura could even thank Team Asuma. She looked in it and clearly from Lee was a rose. "Aww, thank you Lee." Sasuke glared at Lee before returning his vision on Sakura. Also in the basket, from TenTen and Neji was a card. She read it aloud. "Glad you're still here! As my gift, wcan go shopping later, my treat! I won't take no for an answer. You know Neji isn't a gift-giving kinda guy (then again what guy is) so he decided just to chip in about 50 of our shopping spree." At the bottom TenTen signed her name, as well as Neji signed his. "Thank you!" Sakura said cheerily, in the thought of a shopping spree. Kakashi walked up and gave Sakura a balloon. "Umm...thank you Kakashi-sensai." "Sorry, I don't know what girls you're age like. Exept for Sasuke that is..." "I appreciate your efforts sensai!" Sakura set the balloon under a hard surface to make sure it didn't float anywhere.

Surprisingly Gaara stepped up. "Here." Was all he said. He handed the basket to Sakura and walked back to his original spot inbetween his brother and sister. From Kankuro, was a little puppet. It looked like a chibi version of Sakura. "Kankuro, this is so cute! Thank you." Sakura put the puppet back and continued her search through the basket. The next thing she grabbed out was a card. It was from Gaara. Sakura opened it and read aloud. "Sakura, hope you feel better...I guess. I award you a ticket from both Naruto and I three Ichiraku Ramen tickets. Me and Naruto, invite you to join us." Below was Gaara's signature. "Nice penmenship." She teased Gaara. 'Nice penmenship' Sasuke mimicked in his head. He was clearly jealous.

Lastly was Temari's gift, which was yet again an offer for a shopping spree, but in Suna! "I figured if you could have a shopping spree in Konoha, you might want somthing new. Just tell me when you'd like to take up on that offer." She bent down next to Sakura's ear and whispered: "Gaara is paying." Sakura giggled along with Temari.

-After the gift giving- (Sakura is out of the hospital and her and Sasuke are having a moment _alone..._)

"So Sasuke, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Sakura said. Earlier, when Sakura had gotten checked out, Sasuke carried all her gifts to her house for her. He also invited her to talk. "Well...Sakura. I l-love you." Sakura was so shocked, but yet again still touched. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay? Are you sick in anyway? Oh! I bet you're Ino using a clone to make herself look like Sasuke." "Sakura, it's really me and I really do love you."

Sakura started crying tears of joy. She hugged Sasuke tightly, not wanting to let go. She wished she could stay like this forever. At first Sasuke was tense, but he hugged back. "I love you too Sasuke." Sakura said, after finally letting go. Sasuke offered his hand to Sakura, and Sakura took it. "Let's take a walk." Sasuke said. Sakura and Sasuke walked all over Konoha hand in hand, so everyone can see. They even walked by Ino and Rock Lee. When they both saw the two they started anime crying. "Sasuke!" Ino shouted. "Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled. "WHY?!" They both screamed. Sakura smiled. The rare smile. But now that she had Sasuke, that rare smile was going to be around alot.

"Hey guys!" Naruto crept up behind the new couple. "Aww! This is no fair! We were a three group, if you two become a two group, then I become a one group!" Sakura hugged Naruto. "It'll be okay Naruto." Naruto calmed down, and hugged Naruto. "If you say so Sakura-chan." Sakura let go and continued to walk with Sasuke.

Never would she think she would end up here. But now that she was, she was glad. Soon enough, they ended back where they started. They sat down watching the sunset before them. "Sasuke, one quick question." He nodded urging her to continue. "What is with the sudden change in heart?" Sasuke laughed. Sakura was astonished. This was all to weird for her. Sasuke confessed his love, I got tons of gifts, I hugged the guy of my dreams, and even took a walk with him, held his hand, and here I am watching the sunset with the last member of the Uchiha clan. But now...Sasuke was laughing!?

She mentally shook herself. "Seriously Sasuke-kun. Whats with the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, you see I was..." He was at a loss for words. He finally found them. Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes.  
"I was... threatened to lose you."

* * *

**There it is! The end! Sorry if you didn't like it. Yes, I will be writing more stories so don't worry. The next one will surely be a GaaSaku one. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. Review please! **

**-Sierra (Narufan101)**


End file.
